


I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.

by Anonymous



Series: Omezio [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (Or Omezio), Alpha Rodrigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Ezio, Omega Verse, dubcon, mating kink, pope kink, the pope fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ezio was born as an omega. And thanks to that, he was spared being killed with the rest of the men in his family. Rodrigo didn't think that an omega would be any threat to them.He was wrong.Years later, a hooded assassin has killed everyone he worked with to kill the Auditore family, and he knows he's next. His guards catch the assassin when he comes to kill Rodrigo himself, and when the hood comes down there sits little omega Ezio, not that Rodrigo is surprised.Still, it would be a shame to kill such a  beautiful omega, and Ezio seems willing to repent and change. Isn't it the Pope's job to help sinners?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rodrigo Borgia | Pope Alexander VI
Series: Omezio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.

Rodrigo Borgia pours over the secret texts. These are the reason he’s gone this far, climbed this high. He became the Pope just to have access to these documents. With these, he’ll be able to find the missing piece of Eden, and then the Templars will be unstoppable. 

The door to his chambers burst open, and he quickly covers the pages in front of him. Rodrigo quickly turns his head and glares at the guard who so unceremoniously enters his private chambers. 

“You better have a good reason for disturbing my private prayer time.” The threat is clear, and the guard swallows heavily. He snaps up into a salute, back ram-rod straight. 

“We have caught the assassin, your Holiness.” The Borgia’s eyes light up. He struggles to hide his excitement. This man, this boy, has been the thorn in his side for far too long. 

Finally, he’ll be able to do something about it. 

“Bring him in, quickly.” The guards ushers another two in, who have a struggling assassin held between them. The struggle knocks the white hood off the boy’s head, and the Borgia is hit with an intense smell of angry omega. He’s forced to his knees in front of the Pope, stopping his struggles from the time being. 

“Ezio Auditore. It’s been too long. How lovely for you to come and visit me.” Rodrigo speaks casually, like they’re old friends, not like he had this poor boy’s father and brothers killed. Ezio doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes focused on the floor in front of him. 

“Nothing to say for yourself, boy? You’ve killed so many people, just to get to this point, just to fall short.” He reaches out and grabs Ezio’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head up. The assassin stubbornly refuses to lift his eyes. “Bare your soul for me, Ezio.” 

The assassin doesn’t speak for a moment, his breathing beginning to slow from the deep heaving breathes from moments before. His sent calms down as well. 

“Forgive me, father.” He looks up at the Borgia through his eyelashes. “I have sinned.” 

Something shifts in Rodrigo, something that he desperately tries to hide. The Alpha inside of him perks up. How could it not? He has a beautiful creature on his knees in front of him, vulnerable, looking up at him with large, soft, needy eyes.

His hand shifts from Ezio’s chin to his neck, his fingers wrapping around the pale skin beneath his hand and squeezing gently. He feels the omega’s breath hitch slightly, and the Pope can’t help but smile. 

“Confess your sins. To me.”

“Father, I have killed. I have stollen. I have let rage consume me. And…” Ezio trails off, glancing off to the side and licking his lips. 

“Feel not ashamed, my son.” 

“I feel lust, father.” Ezio breaths out, his eyes meeting Rodrigo’s. A wave of desire shoots through the older man, almost as if the omega speaking cast a spell over him. 

“Whom do you lust after?” 

“You, father.” Rodrigo’s hand moves up to Ezio’s face. His thumb brushes over the omega’s plump lips, just begging to be captured. Ezio opens his mouth and pulls the digit into his mouth, sucking softly, letting out a soft whimper as he swirls his tongue around the slightly salty skin, working on it like it’s the man’s cock. 

“Do you feel remorse, my child?” Ezio whimpers and nods his head lightly, careful not to dislodge the thumb from his mouth.

Rodrigo feels extremely powerful in this moment. The, now oldest, child of one of the Templars biggest annoyances is here, in front of him, practically begging to be taken. He’s still human, and he can admit that the omega in front of him is attractive. While many omegas tend to be thin and wiry, but Ezio is muscled and well built. Every little shift he makes lets Rodrgio see every little muscle shift beneath that armor of his. 

Rodrigo is filled with the desire to see him without the armor, laid completely bare for Rodrigo to have his way with. 

“Your Holiness? What would you like us to do with him?” One of the guards holding Ezio’s arm speaks, shifting uncomfortably. Rodrigo glances over to the guard, forcing his breathing to slow down. He didn’t even notice he was breathing was any different than normal. 

“Have you stripped him of his weapons?” 

“Of course, your holiness.” 

“Then get out.” The room grows silent for a moment, the only sound being the soft noises coming from the omega on the ground. 

“Sir?” The guard asks hesitantly. Rodrigo feels himself fill with rage. Are the guards truly this stupid? They can’t follow a simple order. He rips his thumb out of Ezio’s mouth and uses the hand to backhand the guard. 

“I said out!” He roars. The alpha part of him urges to rip out all of their throats. How dare they be here, around this omega? This omega is his! He is going to claim him, going to mate him. He won’t let any of these fools try to beat him to it. 

Seconds later, the doors slam shut, the guards having rushed out, not wanting to risk the Pope’s ire. In a flash, Rodrigo grabs Ezio by the front of his robes and yanks him to his feet, hurriedly trying to strip the assassin. 

“Repent.” Rodrigo orders, his voice sounding breathier than he would like. He pushes the robe off of the omega’s shoulders. 

“I was weak! I was led astray by others. They took advantage of my anger and vulnerability. Please. I just want to be a good omega. I want a big, strong mate to take care me and any pups we have.” Ezio puts up no fight as Rodrigo strips him. 

The Borga shoves his nose against the assassin’s neck and takes a long, deep breath of his sent. The Pope feels himself grow hard in his own robes. That settles it for sure, he is going to take this omega, and they will make the next generation of Templar’s. It’s somewhat ironic, really. Had Ezio not been born as an omega, he might have grown up to be the leader of the assassins.

Had he not been born an omega, he would have been killed with the other alphas in his family. 

Rodrigo pushes the younger man across the room and onto the bed, and Ezio puts up no fight. He tears the shirt and pants off the Assassin on his bed before hurriedly stripping himself. His swollen cock springs up the second it is freed. The omega looks at it with wide eyes and whimpers slightly. Rodrigo can only assume his reaction is one of need. The Pope smirks and runs a hand lazily up and down his own member, watching his little omega’s eyes as he intently watches the movement.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me? A good omega?” 

“Please,” Ezio begs softly, some form of desperation clear in his voice, and the Borgia takes that as a yes. 

He climbs on the bed, over the omega, and looks at him. His heaving chest, the slight fear in his eyes that every omega has their first time being taken, the trembling of his limbs. Could this man be any more perfect? 

“I’m going to take good care of you.” It’s the softest thing Rodrigo has said. He’s not a complete monster. He doesn’t want his omega to be afraid. Yes, it’s going to hurt. No, he’s not going to be overly gentle with Ezio, even if it is his first time. This is a claiming, and the omega will remember it. But that doesn’t mean he should be afraid of this. 

He takes his cock in his hand and rubs it against Ezio’s center, where the most intoxicating scent yet is coming from. He feels the omega’s wetness against his dick and can’t help but smile. His free hand moves to Ezio’s hip as he lines himself up. 

Without any warning, he thrusts all the way into the body beneath him, not giving the other man any time to get used to his large member. Ezio’s hands fly up to his back, and he clutches him tightly as he cries out. Rodrigo can feel the omega’s nails dig into his skin. He doesn’t move from his spot, bringing his other hand up to Ezio’s other hip to prevent him from squirming away. Rodrigo stays buried deep within Ezio’s throbbing heat, almost able to pop his knot just from the intense feeling. 

“You better get used to this, because my knot is so much bigger.” He growls and has to fight back a laugh at how comically wide the assassin’s eyes get. After another brief moment, he pulls out almost all the way before snapping all the way back in. 

In and out. In and out. Long, deep thrust after long, deep thrust. 

Ezio makes the most delicious sounds beneath him, a breathy mix of pain and pleasure that drives Rodrigo wild. He picks up his pace, spurred on by his omegas noises.

“Being so good for me. Look so good on my cock. Can’t wait to knot you.” The Borgia praises as he fucks Ezio into the mattress. “Gonna fill you up with my seed. Your body wants my seed. Going to put a baby so deep in you. Always going to keep you pregnant. I’m going to make you the perfect little omega mate.” His head moves to the omega’s scent gland, and he licks it. Ezio jerks away, but that doesn’t deter the alpha at all. 

“No… don’t-” He’s cut off by one of the Pope’s hands wrapping around his throat. He squeezes, not enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to startle him and shut him up. 

“I thought you wanted to be a good omega.” Rodrigo snarls. His omega is too bold, too free-willed. That’s something he will train out of him. He’ll teach him how to be the perfect mate. “Good omega’s do what their alphas want. They take what they’re given. So you. Will. Take. It.” He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

He can feel the base of his cock begin to swell, and he knows that he’s not going to hold on much longer. He picks up the pace of his thrusts and chases his orgasm. He will mate this man, and he will use him to breed the next generation of Templars. Giovanni would be destroyed if he could see his son now. 

In one quick movement, he pulls his hand back from Ezio’s kneck and bites down on his scent gland, mating the omega. Making him Rodrgio’s forever. As he does that, his knot catches on the rim of the omega’s hole and locks into place, making the assassin take all of his cum. 

Ezio cries out, and Rodrigo must be tired from breeding his mate, because the sound almost sounds anguished. 

Rodrigo collapses ontop of Ezio, fully spent and ready to hunker down and nap with his omega. After a second, he rolls to the side, pulling Ezio along with him. The assassin has gone fully limp, allowing the older man to manhandle him how he wants. The Borga can’t help but smile to himself. His good little omega is learning already. He’ll be perfect in no time. 

He arranges them so he holding Ezio, the omega’s back pressed firmly against his chest, of course. His hand wraps around the omega’s front, and he runs his fingers over the flat surface of his stomach. Rodrigo gets excited at the thought of the firm skin softening and swelling as Ezio carries a new life within him. 

“Get some sleep, my beautiful pet.” He speaks softly into Ezio’s ear. “When I wake up, I am going to pump you full once again. You’ll never be empty, I promise.” Ezio shutters.

Rodrigo falls asleep with his omega in his arms, feeling like he’s won a once thought unwinnable prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and write a sequel from Ezio's pov so you can all know exactly what he's thinking. 
> 
> Might also right another sequel about what the fuck Ezio is going to do now.


End file.
